magifandomcom-20200222-history
Arba
Arba (アルバ, Aruba) is a Magician from Alma Torran. She was an essential part of Solomon's resistance to overthrow the Orthodox Government and the wielder of one of the Divine Staves. Appearance Arba appeared as a rather tall and attractive young woman. She had long, messy brown hair that she usually kept tied in pigtails, as well as bright, kind eyes. She was often seen with a smile on her face whenever she interacted with her comrades. She carried one of the 72 Divine Staves. Personality Arba seemed to be quite caring, as she tried to make Sheba feel welcome after the latter awoke, and openly expressed her worry when the deranged girl proclaimed that she wished to go back to her "tower". Arba continuously displayed her deep and genuine loyalty towards Solomon, always referring to him as "young master", although Solomon told her multiple times that she should stop doing this, since she wasn't his servant anymore. She was fearless in battle and refused to show her enemies mercy, but was by no means a cruel person. Arba apparently had a rather impish side too, as seen when she intentionally held back during her training session with Solomon, and cracked jokes with him right after their sparring match, telling him that his swordsmanship "sucked" and that he should grow taller, which caused both of them to laugh. History Arba knew Solomon since childhood. They shared a close bond, but due to her being his servant, she felt obliged to address him more formally. Solomon did not approve of this, and would constantly scold her for it after their escape from the church. She was the person who taught him his swordsmanship. Despite their previous difference in status, her devotion and admiration for him never waned. She soon turned into one of his most trusted and powerful supporters, and together with Ugo, Ithnan, Setta, Wahid and Falan, helped him lead the Resistance. Plot Alma Torran Arc Abilities Despite her being a magician, she doesn't rely solely on magic to fight. She is a capable commander and duelist and is, in fact, the person who trained Solomon in swordsmanship. Master Swordsman :Arba has been trained in swordsmanship and is shown to be quite good at it, as she was the one who taught it to Solomon in his childhood. Magic Borg :This is said to be the proof of a magician. It is a defensive ability that blocks out magical attacks with evil intentions. It blocks out physical attacks to some degree as well. However, its strength depends on the person. Wand Arba owned one of the 72 Divine Staves, which enabled her to open her "third eye" and utilize extremely potent magic. Gravity Magic Arba was very proficient in the use of Gravity Magic as she was able to fly at great speeds and crush several airships in one strike. Relationships Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham She was Solomon's dear friend and former servant; she kept calling him "young master" even after she was relieved of her duties, which often vexed him. She had great respect and faith in him. Arba enjoyed spending her free time with Solomon, and once even playfully mocked him about his height. He would also serve as her sparring partner of choice. They both wear the same accessory shaped like a crescent moon on their foreheads. Sheba Arba was always very kind to Sheba, even after the latter's unpleasant nature became apparent to Solomon. They grew to be such great friends over time that they even shared the same bunk on several occasions. As the years went by, however, Sheba began to develop feelings for Solomon, and became jealous of Arba's close relationship with him. This created a rift between the two, despite the fact that Arba still saw Sheba as a good friend and never mistreated her in any way. Trivia *Her name is derived from the Arabic word أربعة (Arba'a), meaning Four. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magician Category:Alma Torran